thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 64 (N64)
Super Mario 64. The first game I ever put my hands on. The one that got me started on gaming. I remember only being 2 or 3 and playing this game. I didn't know what to do, but I still had the controls down pat. There was no stopping me. Slowly over time I learned more about it and understood how to play and what to do. Then I got even better at the controls. I got my dad to help me get 116 stars. We had one level left to finish the game. On the menu screen I saw some buttons I had never used before. I pressed them and I watched as the game file that had 116 stars on it erased. My dad flipped. I had pushed the erase file button. To this day I have only been able to find 100 of those 116.... Alright. I finished my sob story so now I can tell you about this wonderful game. There are alot of reasons I suggest buying this game. This game was the first ever N64 game. Not just for me, but for the whole world. It was also the bestselling game of all time on the N64. So buying this game is like buying a peice of gaming history. There are still thousands of people a year that try to find this game on antique websites. This game is wanted by alot of people. Not only does that give you a peice of history... it gives you the ability to save it up and sell it for big bucks one day. You can show this to future generations and tell them what gaming used to be like. Another reason to buy this game is the graphics. This game has some of the better graphics of the N64 era. Yeah you're probably thinking.... that game uses polygonal sprites, but when you think about it, polygonal sprites were a big deal back then. This game is a big deal. These grahics are full of possibilites and you can't get that out of other games in this era. My next big seller reason is the music. I have to tell you that Koji Kondo worked very hard on the music in this game. It should be a full fledged composed CD for everyone to hear. There are so many buetiful sounds and compositions for you to hear within this game. You could sit around listining to the music rather than acutally playing the game. The music is wonderfully composed. My final reason for falling in love with this game is the classicness of it today. When you see the words Super Mario in them you often expect something new and exciting. Well in this case it is very different. You may not like classic games, but to me they are all the rage. Classics are some of the best games on the market. Especially N64 games. You can't ever tell what some people will think about games, but this is one that almost anyone can enjoy. Category:Mario Category:N64 Category:Classic